ShiZaya Happy Family
by namasayaNICHI
Summary: Ini adalah kisah perjalanan keluarga Heiwajima Shizuo dan Heiwajima Izaya. Bisa bikin gagal paham dan kejang otak. YAOI gaje! please RnR and ripiu


**ShiZaya Happy Family**

 **By namasayaNICHI a.k.a NICHI Kurosaki**

 **Durarara bukan punya saya : )**

 **Attention please~ : fic ini cuma sekedar kumpulan drabble gaje tentang couple ShiZaya dari nikah ampe berkeluarga dan punya anak. Tentu saja konten-nya BL, lho~ 3 #ufufufu. Mungkin ada typo, jadi tolong beritahu saya bila ada kesalahan atau ketidakberesan pengetikan, ya! Kagak tau bakal ada adegan 'ya-iyalah'-nya atau tidak, tapi, semoga saja. Hemm…dan kayaknya bakal humor, tapi garing banget. Jadi kalo gak ketawa berarti author-nya sarap karena kagak becus buat fanfic yang bermutu.**

 **TTP! RnR + ripiu! : D**

* * *

 **Pertanggungjawaban.**

Sudah lama Shizuo dan Izaya menjalin kasih 'gelap-gelapan' sejak keduanya saling jujur terhadap perasaan masing-masing. Yah…enggak begitu romantis sih' gegara 2 pria laknat ini menyatakan isi hati mereka saat mereka mabok-mabokan dan berakhir dengan adegan-ranjang-super-hot-minta-diintip-coooy. Dan suatu hari, si badass uke kita, Izaya Orihara ini, meminta hal yang membuat jantung Shizuo serasa pengen diamputasi.

"Oi~, Shizu-chan~! Aku pengen pertanggungjawaban"seru Izaya (sok) polos.

"Oi, Flea! Emang gue habis apa'in lo sampe pake pertanggungjawaban segala!"

"Lah? Ya bener dong' kalo aku minta begitu~! Coba pikir deh' pake otak protozoa-mu itu! Tiap malam tubuhku dibombardir oleh onderdil mu dan harus melayani Shizu-chan yang daya tahannya setara sama Godzilla. Dan bukan cuma satu ronde, tapi beronde-ronde! Bayangkan! 'Lubang' sekecil ini dipaksa memuat 'cairan tubuh' seorang Heiwajima Shizuo! Dan-"

"OKEH! OKEH! CUKUP SAMPAI DI SANA!"seru Shizuo. Kupingnya rasanya panas dan pengen meledak. Mungkin sedikit lagi kupingnya bakal berdarah-darah.

"Jadi kau ingin ku nikahi? Baiklah! Kapan?"

Izaya senyum-senyum gaje. "Sekarang juga"

"APA?! Yang bener aja, Izayaaaa! Belum juga dilamar udah minta nikah sekarang!"

"Aduduh, Shizu-chan~! Cinta itu gak butuh jadwal~"

"Kalo gitu nikah aja sendiri!"

"…" Tes. Sekarang Izaya menitikkan air mata di hadapan Shizuo dengan kitten eyes andalannya. Dan Shizuo cuma bisa meneguk ludah dan merasa getir. Dalam hati author berkata, 'MAMPUS LO!' 3: D #dilempar vending machine.

"Oke, oke! Ayo kita beli cincin nikahnya sekarang! Dasar nih' bocah! Belum juga hamil udah ngidam yang enggak-enggak! Belum nanti kalo bisa hamil beneran!"gerutu Shizuo sambil menyeret hoodie Izaya. Sebenarnya Shizuo pernah membayangkan sebuah keluarga kecil bersama Izaya dengan dirinya dikelilingi oleh bayi-bayi lucu yang mirip dengannya dan Izaya, tapi ia urungkan karena Izaya itu cowok. Sungguh nasib~ #ditusuk street sign.

"Shizu-chan tenang saja~! kalo udah nikah nanti, Shizu-chan boleh melakukan-'nya' sepuasnya~! Dan ngomong-ngomong soal punya anak, nanti kita pikir-pikir belakangan aja. Oh, ya. Tolong bawa aku dengan biadab. Masa' (calon) istri sendiri diseret-seret begini? Gak elit banget! Shizu-chan cowok enggak, sih? Emang ini monster satu enggak berperasaan! Bahkan saat kita lagi ngelakuin *beep*, *beeeeepp*, *beeeeeeeeeeeepppp*-"

Izaya dibuang.

* * *

 **Ngelamar.**

"Nah. Ayo kita pulang!"ajak Shizuo setelah memilih cincin pernikahan keduanya. Cincin itu sebenarnya gak mahal-mahal amat, tapi uang Shizuo bisa langsung ludes kalau membelinya. Untung ada Izaya yang notabene-nya cukup berduit, jadi ia bisa meminimalisir kebangkrutannya.

"Aduh~, Shizu-chan ini benar-benar gak romantis amat! Aku tuh' mau dilamar di sini tahu! Gak usah jauh-jauh! Buang-buang waktu! Tau gak? Time-is-money. Bagi seorang informan broker yang pro sepertiku ini, jadwalku padat! Okeh, sekarang berlutut di sini…angkat cincinnya…lamar aku! Ayo!"cerocos Izaya sambil mengotak-atik tubuh Shizuo. Dan dengan tampang cengo, si Shizuo malah nurut.

"Izaya. Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Dan akhirnya Shizuo sadar diliatin orang-orang sekitar. Tampangnya merah menahan malu setengah mati.

"Tu-tunggu! Izaya! Berengsek! Jangan seenak jidat nyuruh-nyuruh! Emang situ ibu gue!"

"Yah~ kan' dah terlanjur~. Ayolah Shizu-chan~, yang gentle gitu loh!"rajuk Izaya, masih asyik memotret moment langka di depannya. Terlalu berharga sampe pengen nangis rasanya. Tapi ia simpan dulu air matanya, buat nanti kalo udah di pelaminan. He he…

Shizuo berdiri dan langsung main _kissing_ di depan umum. Izaya kaku kayak batu. Gak bergerak. Bahkan penonton mereka udah kayak patung Haniwa #searchinggooglesono!.

"I, iya udah. A, aku terima…"jawab Izaya akhirnya secara otomatis. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan tubuhnya digendong secara _bridal style_. Dan keduanya pergi dengan scene mirip di shoujo manga gadungan. Ada bunga-bunganya #ditusuk pisau.

* * *

 **Nikah. Akhirnya! #Geplak**

Okeh. Skip aja adegan janji suci-nya. Author terlalu terharu #dibakar reader.

Okeh. Ini juga dilompat aja adegan lempar buket bunganya. Soalnya bunganya malah ketiup angin dan nyangkut di atas genteng gereja. (Author : ASOOOY! DAH, EMANG KAGAK ADA YANG BAKAL NIKAH NANTI!) #dibumihanguskan.

Sekarang yang ditunggu-tunggu…Foto Wedding! Dan untuk keselamatan khalayak umum, kita gunakan orang yang lebih professional.

"Kayaknya ini agak salah deh…"komen si fotografer gak yakin. Dagunya yang lancip diusap-usap kayak main t*t*d. Author jadi illfeel nih, pemirsa.

"Coba itu kakinya diangkat ke atas. Itu tolong pemelai pria dipegang ya paha istrinya, biar gak jatuh"ucap fotografernya mengarahkan. Lah, yang bikin Shizuo, Izaya, dan saya bingung ini 'pemelai pria' yang mana? Dua-duanya kan' pemelai pria.

"Kayak gini?"tanya Shizuo.

"Iya. Terus itu tangan mbak satu di bahu sama satunya lagi di dada suaminya"tambah fotografer-nya.

"Eh! Siapa yang lo bilang mbak, hoi!"

Jadilah, pose seksi pemelai pria dengan pemelai pria bergaun (yang minta dijual).

"Oke. Sekarang suaminya pinjamin sabuk ke istrinya terus nungging. Nah, mbak Izaya tolong kakinya taruh di atas punggung suaminya, ya. Tangannya begini dan tolong beri tatapan seksi kemari"

Lah? Loh? Ini kok malah jadi kayak adegan S&M. Terus ini fotografer-nya kok' _nosebleed_. Waah…gak beres ini…Kelihatan kalo fotografernya suka liat JAV.

Ckrek.

"Nah…sekarang suaminya minggir dulu. Istirahat bentar." Shizuo-nya malah nurut kayak anjing #digigit anjing rabies. Dan dengan 'tenda di selangkangan' yang gagal diedit author, fotografer-nya siap-siap motret dari bawah, alias posisi tiarap di depan Izaya.

"Sekarang mbak cuma perlu duduk aja di batu ini. Angkat gaunnya lebar-lebar. Oh, ya! Jangan lupa ya dibuka sedikit atasannya!"

Si fotografer pun langsung dipecat. Dan meski jujur Shizuo murka gak karuan sampai mirip ultramen tak bertopeng (are?), foto-foto laknat tersebut disimpan Shizuo di bawah baju di dalam lemari (Author : hayo~, siapa yang punya hobi sama kayak saya~! : P). Jaga-jaga kalo lagi pengen ena-ena tapi Izaya nya enggak ada.

…

Kok' rasanya author kagak puas ya? #dibanting.

* * *

 **Malam Pertama Pengantin Bahagia Baru Nikah (a.k.a MPPBBN).**

Sesampainya di dalam rumah baru mereka, Izaya langsung dilempar ke atas kasur yang membal #kejam amat!. Itu gaun mahal langsung dirobek kayak ngerobek bungkus kondom (Lah? Kok? Lho?). Izaya sendiri masang pose suuuuuuuperr seksi minta diserang. Tubuh mulus dan rampingnya yang berkeringat bersinar tertimpa cahaya. Ajaib! Gue bisa silau ngeliatnya!

Dengan _slow motion_ , Izaya menarik leher Shizuo dengan kedua lengannya. Menjilat bibir maskulin Shizuo.

"Play rough, Shizu-chan"bisik Izaya menggoda banget, meski dia tahu Shizuo enggak bisa bahasa Inggris.

DDDDDDDRRRRRRRRRR! 'Adek'-nya Shizuo jadi mancung seketika. Langsung aja itu body diterjang ! Author sampe dehidrasi!

Tapi sayangnya…mungkin karena rumah ini sebelumnya belum dicek, suara ah-oh-ah-oh mereka yang keras tembus melewati tembok dan mungkin karena saking erotisnya suara Izaya berhasil meruntuhkan iman suami-suami tetangga mereka yang masih tertidur, dan tentunya juga 'tertidur'.

Pada akhirnya, shubuh itu, ibu-ibu se-RT demo di depan rumah mereka.

Dan langsung meleleh lihat Shizuo telanjang dada.

* * *

 _ **Honey Moon~**_ **Tapi masih OTW… =_=**

Pantaiiiiii

Musim panassssss

Semangkaaaaa

Bikiniiiii

Spatsuuuuuu

Surga yang membuat ribuan manusia rela antri di tengah macet. Dan sayangnya, Shizuo dan Izaya merupakan salah satu di antara mereka.

"Shizu-chan…panas…"gerutu Izaya. AC mobil aja rasanya kayak lagi ngeledek. Shizuo yang udah kesal setengah mati nunggu mobil di depannya maju satu senti satu senti, makin kesel dengerin Izaya.

"Kalo gitu buka aja bajunya! Kalo perlu celananya juga! Dibikin repot aja!"

Izaya diam.

"Situ yakin?"

Shizuo masih diem, fokus sama jalan.

Izaya pun membuka semua bajunya dan cuma meninggalkan celana dalamnya. Ia angkat kedua kakinya ke atas _dashboard_. Keringatnya meluncur. Enggak peduli dengan tatapan penumpang mobil lainnya yang sekarang melotot. Ada juga yang ngiler sampe ada juga yang 'cacingan'. Truk di belakang aja kayaknya udah mulai goyang-goyang gak jelas. Bahkan anjing aja keranjingan lihat tubuh mulus Izaya yang terekspos jelas. Para cewek menggigit jari iri, sedangkan para fujoshi menjerit kelepekan kayak orang gila.

"A-, KUUUUUTUUUUUUUUU! BUAT APA LO BUKA BAJU SEGALAAAA, SAYAAAAANGG! ITU PENUMPANG SEBELAH LO OM-OM BEJAT UDAH KELIHATAN KAYA MAU MECAHIN KACA MOBIL KITA! INI MASIH BELOM LUNAS LOH CICILANNYA!"teriak Shizuo geger ngeliatin pria gendut paruh baya cakar-cakar kaca kayak zombie. Izaya malah cemberut.

"Jadi Shizu-chan lebih peduli sama mobil kita daripada istrinya? Oh, oke kalo gitu! Kita cerai!"

"Eh? Eh! EH! ENGGAK! Peduli kok' peduli! Sini duduk di pangkuan abang, abang udah greget, nih! Yok sini, Iza-chan mau denger lagu apa? Apa abang aja yang nyanyiin? Mau karaoke? Ayo, ayooo~!"rajuk Shizuo gelagapan. Entah kena apa, dia jadi OOC.

Muka Izaya langsung bersinar dan langsung ambil posisi di pangkuan Shizuo. Tapi tetep enggak pake baju.

* * *

 **(** _ **Real**_ **)** _ **Honey Moon~**_

"Pantaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~!"seru Izaya senang. Shizuo sendiri sampai sujud bahagia dan masang adegan cium tanah. Gak kebayang sebuah bus pariwisata nabrak barisan mobil di depannya dan membuat antriannya lenyap, sehingga mereka pun bisa berangkat dengan selamat sampai tujuan. (entah selamat darimananya, author kagak tahu = w =")

Ahahahaha….

Dan sekarang keduanya tertawa bahagia. Kejar-kejaran di pantai, mirip adegan sinetron. Saling ciprat-cipratan air (yang kalo reader tahu, sebenernya air laut sebagian besar berasal dari kencing ikan dan hujan yang membawa uap dari kencing di darat sekaligus keringat om-om dan tante-tante girang #ditenggelemin). Saling suap makanan. Saling oles lotion di punggung. Membuat istana pasir. Lomba mecahin semangka (sampe mecahin kepala orang). Berenang bareng, tapi cuma di pesisir aja karena Izaya gak bisa berenang (kali ini ombaknya gede teramat sangat sampai membawa celana renang Izaya ke tepi pantai. Dan akhirnya Izaya terpaksa bugil di dalam air, merasakan sensasi arus air-yang dingin gimana gitu-menyapa bagian bawahnya, menunggu Shizuo mencari kemana perginya si celana biadab). Dan malamnya mereka ke onsen. Mandi bareng dan 'begituan'. Selepasnya, main kembang api. Dan kembali ke penginapan untuk menerapkan 'teknik-tenik' yang belum selesai mereka terapkan.

Begitulah bulan madu mereka, yang sayangnya cuma satu hari…#hiks.

* * *

 **HAMIL**

Keajaiban muncul.

Dunia mulai kiamat #enggak sih' sebenarnya…

Matahari tertawa. Bulan tepar.

Tsunami gak jadi datang.

IZAYA HAMIL.

OH-MI-GWAD.

Demi air yang akhirnya tahu cara bercinta dengan batu. Izaya hamil!

Akhirnya…author punya satu lagi keponakan…#terharu.

Alasannya cukup mengagetkan.

"Udah berapa kali lo keluar di dalam, Shizuo?"tanya Shinra penasaran.

"Emm…20 kali? 25 mungkin?"

"Aku yakin itu 60 kali. Shizu-chan. Sejak kapan belajar korupsi, hm?"

Oh…jadi di sanalah rahasia di balik Mpreg…Menarik, menarik…#dicatat.

* * *

 **Ngidam.**

Jam 00.00

"Shizu-chan…Shizu-chan~!"

"Hmmmh…Apa lagi, Izaya…?"

"Aku pengen ootoro~"

"Lagi? Tapi, semua toko sedang tutup Izaya…"

"Kalau begitu roti"

Hmm, yang satu ini kelihatan normal.

"-dengan cabe dan wasabi, garam, kelapa, natto yang banyak, nasi, minyak zaitun, dan telur dinosaurus. Oh! Ditambah sedikit odol kayaknya enak"

"…Aku tidak yakin itu sehat, Izaya. Sebaiknya janga-"

"Siapa bilang aku akan memakannya? Aku ingin Shizu-chan memakannya untukku~"

Gulp.

"Izaya. Kau yakin kalau aku mati, kau akan baik-baik saja?"

"Heeee~? Kan' ada Shinra!"ucap Izaya sambil memegang hp-nya. "Ayolah, Shizu-chan~! Jangan buat aku dan anak kita menangis!"

Setelah itu, Shizuo dibawa ke rumah sakit.

* * *

 **Ngidam 2.**

"Shizu-chan? Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan!"

"Hm? Kali ini apa?"tanya Shizuo dengan sabar, alias lemes, gegara bolak-balik rumah sakit.

"Aku pengen kamu"

…

"Hah?"kupingnya gak kemasukan piranha, kan? Izaya bilang…

"Aku pengen seks. Sekarang~!"

Shizuo berkaca-kaca. Dibelakangnya ada cupid-cupid berwajah Izaya terbang. _Apakah ini surga, ya Tuhan?_

Buat mengetes gendang telinganya, Shizuo pun meanyakan segelintir pertanyaan meyakinkan yang dijawab Izaya dengan entengnya.

"Bisa ulangi lagi yang tadi?"

"Aku mau 'kau' memasuki ku. Dengan kasar dan cepat. Sampai pagi."

"Dan…?"

"Se-ka-rang. Shizuo Heiwajimaaaaa….."

Dengan senang hati Shizuo membawa tubuh Izaya. Ia tidak peduli kalau-kalau Izaya bakal berubah pikiran nanti dan mensunatinya setelahnya.

* * *

 **Ngidam 3.**

"I…za….ya"

"Hm? Apa? Minta dipukul? Boleh~! Sebelah mana? Mumpung pancinya lagi panas, nih! Ohoho…"

"Kayaknya aku ketularan ikut ngidam, deh."

"…Hah?"

"Tiba-tiba aku pengen ngelakuin BDSM"

…

Shizuo langsung diusir dari rumah. Jadi gelandangan.

* * *

 **Melahirkan.**

"Shizu-chan…hah…sakiiitt~"isak Izaya. Tangan Shizuo aja sampek patah gara-gara diremes dan ditarik Izaya. Pengen mata menangis, tapi hati berkata lain. Ia ingat Izaya bilang : 'Kalo lo tinggalin gue, gue bakal remukin itu 'belalai' sampai gak berbentuk' tak lupa dengan kesan horor ala yandere. Shizuo gak pengen istrinya sendiri bikin dia jadi cewek dadakan cuma karena gak punya t*t*d. Belum lagi ngelihat adegan _bloody_ di sampingnya yang bisa bikin Shizuo sukses mati suri kalau saja dia enggak fokus sama tangannya yang ancur.

"Ah…iya, iya…aku di sini…tenang…rileks…" _dan jangan remuk si 'dedek'!_

Dan akhirnya keluarlah bayi yang manis…matanya _pink_ dan mirip Izaya.

Shizuo menjerit. _AKHIRNYAAAAA!-_

"Oh! Masih ada satu lagi!"

Jdeeeeeeerrrr!

Kayaknya Shizuo bakal pulang dengan tangan yang udah diamputasi.

Yang penting dia masih punya 'adik kecil'-nya.

* * *

 **Ngasih Nama.**

"Shizu-chan. Anak kita lucu, ya~!"puji Izaya sambil gendong anaknya yang keluar pertama. Shizuo gendong anaknya yang keluar kedua. Emang sih' mirip Izaya sama Shizuo, manis dan ganteng, yang pertama rambutnya hitam, dan yang kedua rambutnya pirang. (Author : okeh! Jangan tanya kenapa udah keluar rambut padahal baru lahir! Kelebihan hormon mungkin!). Yang jadi perhatian saya adalah…kenapa matanya PINK? Apa selama dalam kandungan mereka makan pake mata atau Izaya nya aja yang diem-diem makan cat tembok? #dikuliti.

Okeh. Tinggalkan author yang sarap ini…

"Kita namai siapa, ya?"

"Sasuke dan Naruto" Laaaaahh? Kok larinya ke Naruto? Naruto udah tamat oy! Ganti Boruto!

"Strawberry dan Raspberry" Itu cowok hoy! Cowok!

"Sczeltief al Hezzto dan Fortimisso eelKuatro" Ini nama kok keren gimana gitu…Tapi susah bacanya +_+'

"Sadako dan Voodoo" HOROR!

"Budi dan Heru" Indonesia bangetz O_O

"ReiHasiyaTouyouMisakiTakataJujooEnomotoHaruSekaiMioMomotoKamahasiReika dan SubaruTokioAkaiteMasahiIkumoMiyagiYatoRyonosuke-" KEPANJANGAAAAAAAAAANN!

"Tanaka dan Kasuka-" "Ya! Itu nama bos dan adikmu!"

"Yuigadokusonmaru-" "Itu nama kucingnya Kasuka!"

Hmmm….akhirnya keduanya dilanda dilemma.

Saat mereka asyik (numpang) nonton TV di ruang tamu, muncullah iklan headset dan ada tokoh vocaloid yang nyanyi dangdut sambil goyang-goyang gaje di sampingnya. Ada tulisan 'Psychedelic Dream' muncul di atasnya dan muncul juga nomor telepon gak jelas, kayak nomer telepon stalker. 0896049712- EH?! ITU NOMOR TELEPON GUE! ANJROOOTT! GUE DIKIRA STALKER!

Akhirnya, karena terinspirasi dari iklan, mereka menamai kedua anak mereka Psyche dan Delic. Sungguh enggak kreatif! #dibacok sungguhan. Kalo gue jadi anak mereka mungkin udah gue tuntut yang punya tuh iklan. Atau gue milih kabur dari rumah aja, memulai hidup baru.

* * *

 **Psychedelic Ulang Tahun.**

"Happy Birthday~!"sorak seisi kampung kayak mau bakar rumah. Bikin telinga berdarah-darah.

Psyche dan Delic hari ini genap 5 tahun (ganjil, o'on!). Dan mereka dapet banyak hadiah. Menggunung kayak tower dinamit #darimananya?! Isinya beragam. Ada CD, mainan, baju baru (alhamdulillah~), alat mandi yang juga ada bebek-bebekannya, peralatan belajar, karung goni, kantong Dora*mon, sandal beda ukuran sebelah, mie instan, beras sisa zakat fitrah, blender lej*l home sho*ping, boneka Chukky yang bikin ngeri, dan lain-lain. Khusus nan spesial dari Erika, seperangkat lengkap alat 'main', dari _bondage_ sampai XXX, hohoho- #disetrika karena mengotori otak anak di bawah umur dan mengajari apa artinya incest.

"Sekarang tiup lilinnya, ya~!"sorak Shinra girang kayak anak SD berusia 50 tahun. Bikin illfeel mata Psyche sama Delic. Bahkan gue pun keracunan.

Dan pas ditiup lilinnya…

BRUUUUUUUURRR!

Satu komplek kebakaran.

Lupa kalo dua bocah ini anaknya Heiwajima Shizuo 3: D

* * *

 **Psyche vs Delic**

"Mama! Kenapa Psyche lebih pendek dari Delic!"protes Psyche atas ketidakadilan yang diberikan dunia ini padanya. Sedangkan Delic asyik cengengesan kayak kuda di belakangnya. "Psyche kan' kakak! Lahir duluan!"

Sejujurnya Izaya juga pengen nangis.

"Karena Psyche lebih ganteng dan pintar dari Delic…"Lah! Jawabannya mulai gak logis! Ini apa karena Izaya sensi sama tinggi badan apa memang enggak mau ngalah?

Delic merengut. Sekarang wajahnya kayak ikan Lohan yang kalo jidatnya ditusuk mungkin bakal kempes #ngaco, ah!

"Oh…gitu, ma? Jadi Delic gak pintar? Delic gak ganteng, ya? Jadi dengan kata lain mama gak sayang Delic? Oh…berarti mama gak sayang papa juga? Mama nikah sama papa karena terpaksa, ya?"cerocos Delic yang ternyata pandai bersilat lidah. Patrick aja dikalahin(?).

"Eh! Mama sayang, kok! Delic emang ganteng…cuma memang sedikitkurangagak pintar aja… Sama kayak papa"ucap Izaya yang blak-blakan. Delic pundung. Ternyata bapaknya membawa gen yang enggak terseleksi oleh alam, yaitu KEBODOHAN.

"Terus papa pintar ngapain, ma? Papa enggak mungkinlah bodoh-bodoh amat"tanya Psyche. "Senggaknya papa punya beberapa kelebihan, lah"tambahnya. Psyche gak terima kalo mendapati dia lahir dari 'muncratan' Shizuo yang notabene emang lebih bodoh dari Izaya. Takutnya dia ketularan bodoh dan masa depannya terancam.

"Hmm…coba kita lihat…papa selain kuat juga bisa masak…hemm…dia bisa ngitung utang…OH!"

"Apa, ma?!"

"Mungkin yang bikin dia benar-benar hebat…cuma karena papa pintar di ranjang?"yaelah. Izaya kok jawab pake tanda tanya? Kelihatan deh' dia juga gak yakin.

"Oh! Jadi Psyche juga bisa jadi seme! Berarti Delic bisa jadi uke-nya Psyche, dong!"

Eh?

Akhirnya Izaya telah mengotori otak anak-anaknya yang imut, secara enggak sadar.

* * *

 **Pengen adek.**

"Papa~! Mama~! Psyche pengen adek~!"

BRUUUUUUUTTTSS-! Shizuo keselek ikan hiu, Izaya keracunan. Mungkin sebentar lagi saya juga mengikuti jejak mereka.

"E, ehem! Psyche-chan~, kenapa tiba-tiba bilang begitu? Punya satu kan' sudah bagus. Memangnya Delic enggak cukup?"tanya Izaya meyakinkan. Ia enggak pengen nanti kalo hamil lagi. Bisa-bisa berat badannya nambah lagi 5 kilo. Terus nanti gimana kalo Shizuo gak mau gendong dia lagi?

Sedangkan itu, Shizuo memandang anaknya horor. Memori dari masa-masa kehamilan Izaya mulai berputar cepat kayak gasing di otaknya yang seukuran kacang. Shizuo yakin kalo Izaya hamil lagi, mungkin dia bakal disuruh loncat dari lantai teratas gedung Sunshine 60 sama Izaya. Belum lagi entah gimana nasibnya pas pasca melahirkan. Pasti kali ini t*t*dnya yang jadi sasaran buat pegangan Izaya.

"Psyche-chan udah bosen sama Delic! Buat satu lagi yang imut-imut gitu loh, ma!"oh…jadi intinya Delic gak imut, ya? Duh, kasihan…sini biar saya aja yang gantiin #disambit.

"Delic juga pengen adek! Main sama Psyche, Delic disiksa terus!"lah? Delic? Ini anak nongol darimana coba?

"Eemmm…gimana, ya? Papa setuju mau buat satu lagi?"

Shizuo terpaksa mengiyakan. Ia gak mau anaknya mensekap dia di bagasi mobil terus mobilnya dibakar abis. Nanti uang sewa rumah bisa nunggak lagi ini.

Dan beberapa tahun kemudian…

Hibiya lahir dan tumbuh dengan kelewat sehat. Emang sih' yang keluar anak yang super unyu, tapi…

"Panggil Hibi 'Hibiya-sama'! Hibi adalah pangeran kalian! Turuti semua perintah Hibi!"seru Hibiya sambil nginjek-nginjek kepala Delic yang notabene Masochist. Sedangkan Psyche yang mau ada acara kencan sama temen sekelasnya, Tsugaru, dipaksa pake baju maid yang kelewat seksi simpenan Izaya (hayoooo~) dan disuruh _stripping_ sambil nari erotis di depan Shizuo. Bikin Shizuo merinding dan _nosebleed_ , membayangkan Izaya melakukan hal yang sama. Akhirnya Psyche curhat sama mamanya malam itu.

"Mama. Tolong hapuskan keberadaan Hibiya. Psyche udah gak kuat lagi"

Meski begitu Izaya udah terlanjur hamil lagi gara-gara Shizuo yang kelewat semangat. Entah gimana adek-adek Psyche nanti kalo udah lahir. Apakah Psyche bakal mati di tangan adek-adeknya?

Dan itulah sepintas kehidupan keluarga Heiwajima dari bawah batu sampe lutut (iya. Cuma sampe lutut. Emang lo mau apa? =_=)

* * *

 **Yaaah~ Gaje? Wenak? Mantaaaaaaap! #mulai gak jelas lagi. Entah datang darimana imajinasi liar gue mulai tumbuh kayak kecambah yang kalo udah siap dipanen langsung main cabut terus hilang dimakan (maksud?!). Nichi harap ini cerita gak berakhir. Maunya sih' gitu, tapi ya alamat memang saya sedang konslet T_T Semoga readers masih setia membaca karya saya setelah membaca fanfic biadab bin ancur luar binasa ini. Dan maaf kalo kalian gak paham ceritanya. Bagi kalian yang paham, LUAR BIASA! Okay! See u later~ :3**


End file.
